Si juegas con fuego, espera quemarte
by Leeran
Summary: Mukuro nunca se había fijado especialmente en Gokudera. Hasta ese momento. *Gekokujou*


**Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertenece, por suerte para el mundo :'D.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers hasta el arco del futuro, inclusive. Insinuación de _trío_. Yaoi. Posible OoC (aunque siempre intento minimizarlo, en serio D:).

**Claim:** Mukuro/Gokudera/Chrome (en cualquier orden~), con alguna que otra insinuación leve de Gokudera/Tsuna, y mucho amor de Guardianes (ok, WTF?).

**Notas:** Bueno, esto está un poco inspirado en una de mis frases, simplemente desarrollé la idea :). No sé si para bien, honestamente *ve feo al fic*. Oh, y sí: tengo un problema con los tríos cofforgíascoff, simplemente me encantan :D. D-déjenme ;_; (?).

**Si juegas con fuego, espera quemarte.**

Mukuro nunca se había fijado especialmente en la "Mano Derecha" de Sawada Tsunayoshi. No más que como un medio para llegar hasta él cuando fuera necesario, claro está. No le había prestado especial atención ni siquiera cuando lo había poseído en su batalla contra el Décimo Vongola, o cuando lo había visto en la pelea por el anillo de la Niebla, y tampoco se había fijado en él más de lo necesario en los recuerdos del futuro que había recibido.

Mukuro nunca se había fijado especialmente en Gokudera. Hasta entonces.

Porque bueno, cualquiera le prestaría atención a una persona si tuviera que verle la cara todos los días. Como él tenía que vérsela al estúpido Guardián de la Tormenta ahora que iba a visitar a _su_ Chrome casi a diario.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a prestarle un poco más de atención. Tenía que vigilarlo con cuidado, porque no sabía qué cosas podía meterle en la cabeza a Chrome. Durante un momento se había descuidado, y al siguiente la chica creía en la existencia de alienígenas. Desde entonces, había decidido mantener un ojo sobre Gokudera. Y desde entonces, había comenzado a notar algunas cosas sobre él.

Para empezar, la pasión de ese chico por lo paranormal era casi tan grande como la que sentía por su Jefe. Era como uno de esos _geeks_ que se han leído todos los libros ridículos acerca de hombrecitos verdes, gente con poderes mentales, fantasmas y esas idioteces. Parecía un cliché andante en ese sentido, y a Mukuro no dejaba de causarle gracia (claro, hasta que veía que quería llevar a Chrome por ese camino, entonces se acababan las risas).

Notó que aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista, Gokudera era muy inteligente. Loco, extraño, _freak_, pero inteligente. Y lo anotó en la cortísima lista de atributos positivos que el joven tenía, junto con "buen gusto" y "relativamente decentes capacidades para pelear" (y allí acababa la lista).

También notó la dedicación del Gokudera y su devoción hacia Tsuna, aún más de lo que la había notado ya antes (porque había crecido, si eso era posible). Y notó que aunque él se enojara fácilmente y le gritara a las personas, siempre estaba pendiente del resto de su "familia". Notó que se sentía responsable por ellos, y que ese era uno de los motivos por los que había comenzado a ver a Chrome.

Notó que había madurado mucho desde el momento en que lo había poseído. Y le agradó, sólo un poco.

(Y nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero mentiría si dijera que no había notado, junto con todo lo anterior, que el Guardián de la Tormenta se había vuelto aún más apuesto en ese corto período de tiempo).

Lo último que notó, pero no lo menos importante (ni de cerca), fue la evidente atracción que Gokudera sentía hacia Chrome desde que había empezado a verla más. Era difícil _no_ notarlo.

Y le estaba molestando bastante.

Pero Mukuro no era el tipo de persona que pensaba demasiado en aquel tipo de asuntos. Por eso sus acciones fueron simples y poco planeadas de antemano, mas completamente efectivas de cualquier manera.

Aquella tarde, el Guardián de la Tormenta se había aparecido en el terreno Kokuyo repentinamente, con un DVD en sus manos y una mirada de pura felicidad. Casi se había lanzado encima de Chrome para mostrarle su "hallazgo". Más bien, la tomó por los hombros, y con una sonrisa en su rostro le contó que había conseguido una serie que había estado buscando por años, y que ella _definitivamente_ debía acompañarlo a verla, porque iba a encantarle.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la peligrosa cercanía que había entre ambos, pero a Mukuro no se le pasó por alto, y supo que aquella era su oportunidad.

Gokudera no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada cuando vio a la ilusión de Mukuro reemplazar a Chrome. Sólo pudo sentir el tacto frío de una mano en su nuca, y la fuerza que ésta ejercía, empujándolo hacia delante, antes de que un par de labios se presionaran contra los suyos, tomando control rápidamente de su boca.

Y tardó más en darse cuenta de que _ese bastardo de Mukuro lo estaba besando_, de lo que había tardado en corresponder inconcientemente el gesto. Pero cuando quiso empujarle y comenzar a gritarle por lo que acababa de hacer, el otro se separó lentamente de él, y le miró fijamente a los ojos mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento.

Fue Mukuro el primero que habló, interrumpiendo al otro Guardián antes de que pudiera decir algo.

—Si intentas poner un dedo sobre _mi_ Chrome, voy a desatar todos los horrores del infierno sobre ti —murmuró el ilusionista, sonriendo amenazante.

—¡Tú, maldito hijo de…! ¡Voy a…! —Pero Gokudera no pudo completar su propia amenaza, ni arrojar los cartuchos de dinamita que acababan de aparecer en sus manos, porque la ilusión de Mukuro se había desvanecido, y en su lugar ahora había una muy desconcertada Guardiana de la Niebla, que lo observaba sin comprender nada.

Definitivamente iba a matar a ese bastardo, aunque tuviera que sacarlo él mismo de Vindice para eso.


End file.
